new_wavefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Falco
Falco, właśc. Johann (Hans) Hölzel (ur. 19 lutego 1957 w Wiedniu, zm. 6 lutego 1998 w Puerto Plata) – austriacki wokalista i muzyk. Znany jako wykonawca utworów takich, jak "Der Kommissar", "Rock Me Amadeus", "Jeanny" czy "Out Of The Dark". Życiorys Wczesne lata życia Hans Hölzel urodził się 19 lutego 1957 w Wiedniu w dzielnicy Margareten jako jedyny z trojaczków, który przeżył. Jego matka Maria była wówczas pracownicą pralni, zaś ojciec Alois – niewykwalifikowanym robotnikiem. Rodzice bardzo wcześnie zauważyli muzyczny talent syna. Na czwarte urodziny kupili mu pianino i wysłali go na naukę gry do dr Bodem, która szybko potwierdziła spostrzeżenia rodziców. Niedługo potem profesor wiedeńskiej Akademii Muzycznej nazwał Hansa "małym Mozartem". W 1963 rozpoczął naukę w katolickiej szkole podstawowej, gdzie w grudniu tego samego roku podczas świątecznej uroczystości pierwszy raz wystąpił publicznie grając walca "Nad pięknym modrym Dunajem", a na bis "Wiedeńską krew" (te słowa wiele lat później umieścił w tytule jednej ze swoich piosenek i zilustrował bardzo "krwawym" wideoklipem). W 1967 kontynuował naukę w Rainergymnasium. W 1968 Alois Hölzel odszedł od rodziny. Od tamtego czasu Hansa wychowywały trzy kobiety – matka, babcia i sąsiadka, którą nazywał "Schlintzi". W wieku 16 lat opuścił szkołę. Przez jakiś czas chwytał się różnych zajęć, kupił też swoją pierwszą gitarę basową i jako basista zaczął występować z grupą Umspannwerk. Poza tym przez trzy semestry uczęszczał do Wiedeńskiego Konserwatorium Jazzowego. Hans Hölzel staje się Falco W 1977 roku Hans Hölzel wyjechał do Berlina Zachodniego, w ślad za swoim idolem, Davidem Bowie. Spędził tam ponad rok, grając w różnych rockowych kapelach. Po powrocie do Wiednia rozpoczął występy w grupie Hallucination Company, tzw. teatrze rockowym. W tym czasie też, podczas jednej z tras koncertowych, nazwał się "Falco" na cześć NRD-owskiego skoczka narciarskiego, Falko Weisspfloga. Niedługo potem Stefan Weber, lider kultowego w Austrii anarchistycznego teatru rockowego Drahdiwaberl, zaprosił do współpracy kilku muzyków z Hallucination Company, w tym Falco. Pierwsze sukcesy Pierwszym krokiem Hansa Hölzela do sukcesu był jego autorski utwór "Ganz Wien", satyra na zjawisko narkomanii, napisana w 1979. Używana z początku jako przerywnik na koncertach Drahdiwaberl, z czasem stała się przebojem wiedeńskiej sceny nowej fali. Falco zwrócił na siebie uwagę Markusa Spiegla, ówczesnego szefa wytwórni płytowej GIG Records, który podpisał kontrakt z nim jako artystą solowym oraz przedstawił go kompozytorowi Robertowi Pongerowi. Współpraca Falco z Pongerem zaowocowała najpierw singlem "Der Kommissar", który stał się sztandarowym utworem Neue Deutsche Welle i obiegł świat w ilości 7 mln egzemplarzy. Następnie – album Einzelhaft, również wielki sukces, który z 25-letniego artysty uczynił międzynarodową gwiazdę i milionera. Dla Falco ten nagły awans oznaczał przede wszystkim stres, że nie uda mu się ponownie przeskoczyć nałożonej poprzeczki i szybko odejdzie w zapomnienie. Wówczas zaczęły się jego pierwsze problemy alkoholowe. Następna płyta - Junge Roemer - w porównaniu z poprzednią okazała się niewypałem, chociaż obecnie jest uważana za wręcz kultową. Wydarzeniem bez precedensu było pierwsze w historii niemieckojęzycznego popu sfilmowanie płyty w pełnometrażowym show dla telewizji pt. Helden von heute. W 1985 Hans opuścił Roberta Pongera i rozpoczął współpracę z braćmi Bolland. Sukcesy międzynarodowe Ówczesna popularność filmu Formana pt. Amadeusz zainspirowała Falco do napisania piosenki ukazującej postać Mozarta od zupełnie nowej strony. Muzykę skomponowali Rob i Ferdi Bolland. "Rock me Amadeus" natychmiast opanował austriackie i niemieckie listy przebojów, w jakiś czas później stał się też numerem 1 w Wielkiej Brytanii, zaś w marcu 1986 jako pierwszy w dziejach artysta niemieckojęzyczny Falco zajął z tym utworem pierwsze miejsce w USA. Następny singel z albumu Falco 3 - "Vienna calling" wspiął się tam na miejsce 18., zaś sam album na amerykańskiej liście LP – na miejsce 3. Kolejnym wielkim sukcesem, chociaż już nie na skalę światową, okazał się utwór "Jeanny" – wówczas bojkotowany przez stacje radiowe i telewizyjne za propagowanie przemocy stał się największym skandalem 1986 w Niemczech, a także największym przebojem tego roku. Latem 1985, w czasie, gdy "Rock me Amadeus" święcił wczesne triumfy, Hans Hölzel poznał w Grazu swoją późniejszą żonę, Isabellę Vitkovič, która jeszcze wówczas była zamężna z kim innym. Mimo to zostali parą i niemal natychmiast Isabella oświadczyła, że jest w ciąży. 13 marca 1986 na świat przyszła Katharina Bianca. Falco miał nadzieję, że w jego życie dziecko wniesie spokój i stabilizację. Zadedykował Katharinie swój czwarty, bardzo ciepły w tonacji, album Emotional, z drugą częścią "Jeanny" pt. "Coming Home – Jeanny po roku". Porażki http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plik:Falco_Grab.jpghttp://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plik:Falco_Grab.jpgGrób Falco w WiedniuPod koniec 1987 Falco nagrał w duecie z Brigitte Nielsen singel "Body next to body". To przedsięwzięcie nie zakończyło się artystycznym sukcesem, a jedynie krótkotrwałym romansem. Także kolejna płyta, Wiener Blut stworzona przy współpracy częściowo z duetem producentów Mende/de Rouge i częściowo z Bollandami cieszyła się bardzo niewielkim zainteresowaniem odbiorców. Anulowano zaplanowaną na 1988 trasę koncertową Falco. 17 lipca 1988 Isabella Vitkovič i Falco wzięli w Los Angeles cichy ślub, o którym nie wiedziała nawet matka Hansa. Falco twierdził, iż zrobił to dla dobra dziecka, ale już po 309 dniach małżeństwa wzięli rozwód. W 1990 Falco, znowu wraz z Robertem Pongerem, producentem pierwszych dwóch płyt, nagrał nowatorską płytę Data de groove, która przeszła bez echa. Dopiero w 1992 album Nachtflug został doceniony. Ten sukces nie mógł się równać z poprzednimi, był to jednak udany powrót. Falco wyruszył w pierwszą od sześciu lat trasę koncertową i 27 lipca 1993 wystąpił w Wiedniu na Donauinselfest (święto obchodzone na wyspie na Dunaju) przed 100.000 widzów, dając najlepszy koncert w swojej karierze. W tym samym roku też dowiedział się, że nie jest biologicznym ojcem Kathariny Bianki. W 1995 pod pseudonimem T>>MA ponownie powrócił na top z singlem "Mutter, der Mann mit dem Koks ist da" utrzymanym w stylu techno. W tym samym roku prowadził też warsztaty w Wiedeńskiej Szkole Poezji (Schule für Dichtung). Ostatnim wydanym za jego życia singlem był "Naked" z 1997, wyprodukowany przez Torstena Boergera. Śmierć Wiosną 1996 Falco przeniósł się na Dominikanę, gdzie zamieszkał w willi w Hazienda Resort w miasteczku Puerto Plata. Przez blisko dwa lata pracował nad nowym albumem, który pierwotnie miał nosić tytuł Egoisten. Ciągle był niezadowolony z ostatecznego brzmienia nagrań, ulepszał je i zmieniał. Nie do końca wiadomo, czy płyta Out of the dark (into the light), jak ją ostatecznie nazwano, była zgodna z jego zamierzeniami, gdyż 6 lutego 1998 Falco zginął w wypadku. Około godziny 16.40 wjechał samochodem Mitsubishi Montero w rozpędzony autobus na szosie w Puerto Plata. Początkowo podawano, że był pod wpływem alkoholu, marihuany i kokainy, jednak później zostało to zdementowane. Był jedyną ofiarą tego wypadku. Wydarzenia pośmiertne Ciało Hansa Hölzela zostało przetransportowane do Wiednia samolotem nazwanym później imieniem "Falco". Pogrzeb odbył się na Cmentarzu Centralnym w Wiedniu i wzięło w nim udział wiele tysięcy ludzi. Album Out of the Dark został wydany w miesiąc po śmierci artysty, a tytułowa piosenka, opowiadająca właśnie o śmierci (pełno w niej jednoznacznych sformułowań jak "muszę umrzeć aby żyć"), natychmiast zaczęła szturmować szczyty list przebojów. W 1999 wydano singel "Push, push", do którego nakręcono teledysk zmontowany w taki sposób, żeby wyglądał na "żywy" koncert. Wydano także płytę z niepublikowanymi dotąd utworami Falco pod tytułem Verdammt wir leben noch. W tym samym roku bracia Bolland wydali singel pt. Bolland&Bolland feat. Alida "Tribute to Falco" - epitafium dla tego artysty. W 2000 Theater des Westens z Berlina wystawił musical o nazwie Falco meets Amadeus, nieco fantastyczną opowieść o życiu Falco, ilustrowaną jego piosenkami. Nawiązania do twórczości i samej osoby Falco, który czasami lubił nazywać siebie "ojcem chrzestnym białego rapu", można znaleźć między innymi w piosence grupy Bloodhound Gang pt. "Mope" z 2000 oraz w utworze "NDW 2005" z 2005 niemieckiego rapera Fler. W 2008 roku został nakręcony film biograficzny o życiu Falco pt. Falco - Verdammt wir leben noch. Reżyserem filmu jest Thomas Roth, a rolę Falco zagrał Manuel Rubey. W grudniu 2009 roku, została wydana płyta The Spirit Never Dies, zawierająca 8 piosenek niepublikowanych, które nie zostały umieszczone na albumie Wiener Blut, oraz trylogia Jeanny, w tym część finałowa - "The Spirit Never Dies (Jeanny Final)", nastomiast w zawartej na płycie trylogii brakuje utworu "Jeanny III (Wo bist du?)". Dyskografia Albumy *1982 Einzelhaft *1984 Junge Roemer *1985 Falco 3 *1986 Emotional *1988 Wiener Blut *1990 Data de Groove *1991 The Remix Hit Collection *1992 Nachtflug *1998 Out of the Dark (Into the Light) *1999 Verdammt wir leben noch *1999 Live Forever (live) *2004 L.I.V.E. Donauinsel (live 1993) *2008 Symphonic (live 1994) *2009 The Spirit Never Dies Single *1981 "That Scene" (angielska wersja "Ganz Wien") *1981 "Der Kommissar" *1982 "Zuviel Hitze" (tylko wersja promo) *1982 "Maschine brennt" *1982 "Auf der Flucht" (wydane tylko w USA) *1983 "Der Kommisar" *1984 "Junge Römer" *1984 "Nur mit Dir" *1984 "Kann es Liebe sein" *1985 "Rock me Amadeus" *1985 "Vienna Calling" *1986 "Jeanny" *1986 "The Sound of Musik" *1986 "Coming Home" *1987 "Emotional" *1987 "Body Next to Body" *1988 "Wiener Blut" *1988 "Satellite to Satellite" *1988 "Garbo" (wersja promo tylko we Francji) *1990 "Data de Groove" *1990 "Charisma Kommando" *1992 "Titanic" *1992 "Dance Mephisto" *1992 "Nachtflug" *1993 "Monarchy Now" (tylko wersja promo w Austrii) *1995 "Mutter, der Mann mit dem Koks ist da" *1996 "Mutter, der Mann mit dem Koks ist da (Remixes)" *1997 "Naked" *1998 "Out of the Dark" *1998 "Egoist" *1998 "Der Kommissar (Jason Nevins & Club 69 Remixes)" *1999 "Push! Push!" *1999 "Verdammt wir leben noch" *1999 "Europa" *2008 "Der Komissar 2008" (z albumu Symphonic (download)) *2009 "The Spirit Never Dies (Jeanny Final)" *2010 "Kissing in the Kremlin" Filmografia *1985 Formel Eins *1986 Geld oder leber